


Stood Up Again

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, FBI Agent Sam Winchester, Fluff, One Night Stand, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, mentions of omc, not for long though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: After getting stood up by your boyfriend, and questioned by the FBI you are thinking your life is getting a little off track, but maybe things could all work out in the end.





	

You fiddled with the pages of the wine list, glancing down at various French vineyards, before looking over at the frosted glass entrance. Bryan was supposed to meet you there at 8, you thought it was strange he picked out such a nice restaurant, but you were telling yourself not to overthink it. Valentines day was next weekend, maybe he was just trying to step up his game. 

You tapped on the screen of your phone, 8:47pm, and there were no missed calls or texts. After you had called him, and gotten his voicemail, and sent a text twenty minutes ago you could feel the strange emptiness in your stomach, something awful was going on. 

“Excuse me, Y/F/N, Y/L/N?” 

You felt the slight touch on your shoulder, hope swelling, only to immediately crash at the strangers voice. You moved a little in your chair, so you were able to face him, “Yes?” 

He flashed an official looking FBI badge at you, increasing your dread about Bryan, “I need to ask you a couple of questions.” He didn’t wait on you to say yes or no, just sat across from you, and you felt his knees bump against yours at the intimate table. 

Starting his spiel, you quickly became disinterested it had nothing to do with your fiance, then you heard the soft ding and snatched up your phone. Your blood boiled as you read it, he wasn’t coming, so sorry, late night at work, the same excuses except this time you were left eating fancy salad and drinking imported wine instead of a beer and wings. 

“Miss?” A giant hand crossed over the words on your phone, and you were snapped out of your jilted musings to be reminded it wasn’t the only thing on your plate. 

Trying to force an apologetic smile, wondering if you looked a little like you were drunk as the edge of your mouth twitched, “sorry, long day, I didn’t catch what you were saying.” 

He was a little apprehensive, you could see a slight frown and a worried shimmer in his eyes, “I was saying my name is Agent Smith, we are currently looking into a case involving Meyer Pharmaceuticals, and I was wondering if you could tell me anything about their day to day operation.” 

Briefly focusing on his question, “why would you want to talk to me about it? I am an intern the only thing I do there is make copies and get coffee.” You weren’t angry he wanted to talk to you, but you really didn’t see why he wanted to get the interns opinion, you were underpaid, overworked, and no one there even called you by your name. You doubted that you could crack open an FBI investigation on the place. 

“What I am looking for is information about a,” he pulled out a small black notebook, “Carla Tillman.” 

“Carla? She is the office manager,” you racked you head for anything he would find substantial but you were blank, only petty things came to mind like her weird obsession with tiny ceramic unicorns, or the way her perfume was always so heavy it made you gag when you went to grab whatever copies she needed made, “what is it that you want to know about her?” 

He kept asking you questions, stuff that didn’t seem all that important, and you kept checking your phone as you gave brief answers growing angry again at being left here while your boyfriend hadn’t even asked if you had made it home. Then Agent Smith asked you something that distracted you completely. 

“So if you don’t mind me asking, is this normally the type of place you come by yourself?” 

“No, actually I got stood up,” and even though you tried to keep out the bitterness you couldn’t help but add, “again.” 

He blushed a little at your answer, “I’m sorry to hear that,” then he smiled, it was dazzling the way it changed his whole personality and you noticed how handsome he was, “he must be an idiot.” 

You thought it was weird how quickly the conversation changed after that, you started just chatting asking you about you about your job, what kind of places you did normally hang out at, you noticed he didn’t really open up himself but occasionally he would let something slip about his brother or how much he loved to read. As he called over the waiter, it had been almost two hours, and you felt a little disappointment. You were silently delighted when he dropped his own card down on the bill he winked, “it’s on Uncle Sam.” 

Grasping your purse as you stood up to leave, you hesitated for second, then you forced yourself to do something crazy. Pulling out a company card, with your own cell number scribbled at the bottom, you slid it into his hand as he offered one last shake before leaving. 

“If you stay in town for a while, maybe you could give me a call.” You knew you should feel guilty even mildly flirting with another guy, but you doubted anything would come from it, his mouth opened in silent surprise but he quickly changed it into a smile and nodded. 

It had been two days of looking at your phone every chance you got, because a lot had changed. You had left the dinner with Agent Smith, you never did find out his first name, and you had called Bryan. There was obviously no answer so when you heard his bland voicemail you had told him you were done, no more waiting on him or being stood up, he had tried to get you to change your mind but it was over. 

Something about the ease that you were able to imagine being with someone else that night, even a stranger, was enough to make you aware that you needed more. Even though you doubted the FBI let their agents go out with people they questioned after the way you had gotten along so well you were still hopeful. 

“Y/n, can you put down the phone.” 

Shoving it quickly out of sight, you focused on what you were supposed to be doing, “Yeah sorry, family things.” Carla didn’t look fooled. Then the look morphed into a glare as your phone started ringing. 

“I’m going to go get the rest of those papers off your desk,” you dashed out of the copy room and as you got around the corner of the row of cubicles, you answered without even a cursory glance at the number. 

“Hello?” 

“Miss Y/L/N?” 

Your cheeks hurt as the muscles strained because of the huge smile at the voice on the other line, he had decided to call you after all, even though as you continued to talk you were getting a little less excited since it was obviously a work thing. He wanted to come over to see the offices and would you be able to show him around. You let him know you only had access to the office section of the building, it was mostly cubicles where people called different hospitals to try and get them to stock the pharmaceutical companies medications, but that you would be happy to. 

Standing out near the employee entrance to the side of the building, you shifted your weight, you had been running a little late to meet him and now you didn’t see anyone else around. Maybe he had decided he couldn’t wait on you. When you saw his tall frame coming around the building though you relaxed and waved to catch his eye. 

He hurried his pace and beamed at you as he pushed his hair back out of his face. “Y/n thanks for doing this.” 

“No problem, hey can I ask what your first name is?” 

He hesitated, you thought maybe you were crossing a line, then he stammered out, “it’s Sam.” 

You pulled a face. 

“What?”

“Your name is Sam? Sam Smith? Like the singer.” 

He laughed, it shook his whole body, and he balanced himself on his knees with the force of it. You weren’t really sure why it was so funny but his energy was so inviting you found yourself wanting to join in. Eventually he calmed down, “Sorry my name is actually Samuel but I go by Sam, I guess I never made the connection.” 

“Well lets show you around Sam.” You swiped your ID badge over the small black panel and then when the tiny light went from red to green, you swiftly pushed open the door. 

Sam’s company made up for the boring tour you were giving, he was making little jokes about the various things that were bland to you seeing them every day, he made you giggle and snort as you tried to keep quiet so you didn’t draw too much attention to the two of you. 

It wasn’t exactly the Taj Mahal so in about fifteen minutes you had wandered through the areas you were allowed access to, and you pulled open the last door. Inside was a small table that had a jar of pens, papers, a hole punch on it. Opposite the copier, it was only slightly better lit that the average closet or coffin but you liked it anyway. It was where you went to escape your annoying co-workers. 

“I doubt the ax murderer has any secret plans for these safety scissors,” you said picking up a pair to snap at him menacingly, “I just like it in here.” 

He was looking out into the hallway, not really acknowledging you, which kind of stung. Then he stepped forward shutting the door, you stomach clenched at the scent of his cologne it wasn’t pungent but his closeness had it wrapping around you, but as he leaned closer you thought maybe he was going to tell you something secret about the case and figured you should focus. 

“About the other night,” you felt the warmth against your ear as he spoke, “you should know I won’t be in town long we’ve almost finished the case.”

You turned to look at him, but you misjudged his closeness and you felt the hard knock and water crept into your eyes as your nose smacked into the back of his head, “God sorry,” you said as you watched him start rubbing the spot you had hit. 

“No problem,” he hair covered his face, so you had no way to gauge his expression, his shoes were suddenly very interesting apparently. 

A second later the sting had gone away so you reached for him, “well that’s too bad, about leaving soon I mean.” 

His gaze snapped up at that, pausing on where your hand rested against him, then locked onto your eyes. Deciding to be a little bolder, you typically were a long term relationship kind of girl, you added, “I was wanting to see about giving the whole rebound thing a try since I am officially single.” 

He started to press in closer to you, pausing briefly, but when you didn’t back away he was on you. Turning you, you felt a sting as your tailbone hit the hard edge of the table, it was cramped. He was clearly aware of your location though because instead of trying to undress you he just lifted your skirt and pulled your panties halfway off, to steady yourself you pushed against his chest, but he planted his hands on your waist and set you on the edge of the table. You felt papers sliding onto the ground and underneath you, and you held off the urge to start laughing. 

The sound of his zipper, had you panting in an instant, being at work where anyone could walk in and see you was intoxicating. He was standing a little away from you and you were drawn to where he was working himself. 

“Touch yourself,” his voice was strained. 

You knew without glancing up he was watching you, so you wet your fingers before sliding them against yourself. He let out a small groan as you lifted you skirt a little more and tried with your panties twisted up around you to spread your knees. 

As soon as you started to work you noticed the echos, his hand on skin and as you got going your own slickness, then he came closer.He tugged at your wrist and then capturing it brought your fingers to his lips, his tongue swirled along them, when he released you he felt him pressing into you. 

Shifting down a little you tried to make it easier for him. That’s when you felt him enter you, the pace he set was quick and the table under you kept knocking against the wall, you didn’t even care if anyone heard though because you could felt him run a finger over you clit and electricity shot through you. 

“God,” you couldn’t even remember his name, “ Agent, feels so good.” Barely able to make the words leave your mouth past your clenched teeth. 

He rested his head on you, nipping at your clavicle. You felt his head damping the sweater you were still wearing. You tangled your hand in his hair and the other wrapped around his upper arm for purchase and you began to rock your hips. 

Picking up the pace you knew he was close, he was pulling up and his eyes locked on yours, putting your hand between your bodies you were able to frig your self. You were right on the edge and then you were tightening around him, heat was rolling through you. 

Suddenly he pulled out and you knew he was ready so you scuffled off the table and onto your knees his free hand steadying you while you got down.

“Stick your tongue out,” he was panting it but you got the idea. 

You opened your mouth wide and closed your eyes and waited and then he was pushing the tip of himself against your lips and you were flooded with the deep tang which you swallowed down. 

He was still breathing heavy, and you knew as you stood up and tried to straighten yourself that if anyone saw either of you, it was going to be more than obvious what you just finished. His suit was wrinkled and dark with sweat and you could feel the weird way your hair was standing as your tried to smooth it with your palm. 

“So, Smith,” his last name was still all you could think of, “you should probably get back to work.” You giggled there were no hard feelings it had been a good time for both of you. 

He beamed at you, his teeth were showing, “I finished the case the other night.” 

“Really?” You face must have shown your shock because he started to laugh. 

“Yeah I just wanted to see you again,” he said after calming, “I wasn’t expecting this though, my partner is going to give me a hell of a time.” 

“Well, you always have my number if you are ever back in town.” You had no expectations, you didn’t even really mind that this was a one time thing, you were looking forward to having more fun experiences now that you were single. 

Turning towards the door you were stopped by his giant arms wrapping around you, it was sweet and you got the feeling if he didn’t have this type of job he wouldn’t be the kind of guy to watch a chick walk out after a quicky, “I really hope I get a chance to use it.”


End file.
